I Don't Wanna Be In Love
by foreverdreams3
Summary: Casey and Cappie think about the past. One-shot songfic to I Don't Wanna Be In Love Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte. C/C


**I Don't Wanna Be In Love**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own _I Don't Wanna Be In Love (Dance Floor Anthem)_ by Good Charlotte or _Greek_ or any of its characters.**

**Rating: K**

**AN: This is going by the show with just a few things changed. It's about Casey and Cappie talking about their feelings in the past and then at the end, it talks about their feelings in the present time. This is one of my favorite stories I've ever written. It's very different than anything I've ever written. I hope you all love it!! :)**

* * *

**WARNING: Extreme cheesiness ahead! Lol! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Casey POV**

I remember when Cappie and I had just broken up. I ended it because I was sick of being taken for granted. He was always putting parties first. The night I ended it, I got really dressed up and went out to Dobblers. I just wanted to forget everything that had happened between us because it hurt too much to think about. I knew I had to be treated better.

**_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Then he gave she's looking for_ **

Cappie called me when I was at Dobblers that night. He sounded really upset. He told me he was sorry about everything. He must've heard music in the background because he asked me if I was at Dobblers, and when I said yes, he just said, "I guess your fine with how things turned out then." I didn't feel bad for him. I couldn't. Not after everything he did to me.

**_He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone  
Now he doesn't want her out there and alone  
Now he knows she's smiling and  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's loosing it  
She don't care_ **

I hardly remember anything after that. I know I danced alot and got really drunk. I love dancing and Cappie had never really wanted to dance with me. I do miss him though. Ugh! This sucks! I don't wanna be in love!

**_Everybody  
Put up your hands say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_ **

**Cappie POV**

When Casey broke up with me, I was completely crushed. I know I wasn't the best boyfriend, but she wasn't the always there for me either. I always tried to give her what she wanted. She just never wanted me to do anything for me. It always had to be about her. Most of the girls in the Zeta Beat Zeta House didn't even like me, which certainly didn't help matters. They didn't even have a good reason to not like me. It was just because I was a Kappa Tau.

**_He was always givin' her attention  
Working hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most sucka's hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him_ **

One of the worst things about the whole situation was that Evan, my best friend, liked MY Casey and she liked him too. After the Greek Ball, that was very obvious to me. After that night, I decided I couldn't live with Evan anymore, so I explained things to the KT's and got to move in early. I didn't leave the KT House for days. I just cleaned and thought about the first time Casey and I met, our first date, our first kiss, our first everything together. It didn't help that Casey called to see how everything had been going lately.

**_She calls him up she's trippin' on the phone  
Now he had to get up and he ain't comin home  
Now she's tryin' to forget him and  
The salary come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together_ **

My life was a total disaster after that. When I had cleaned the entire house top to bottom, the guys dragged me with them to Dobblers. I got drunk and made out with some random girls, but that's all I really remember. I still really miss her. This sucks! I don't wanna be in love!

**_Everybody  
Put up your hands say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_**

**Both POV**

Every song I hear reminded me of everything. I just figured, why not do crazy stuff? I've got nothing on the line. I've got absolutely nothing to lose. I'm going to let loose. Go crazy. I'm not afraid of anything tonight.

**_Feel the beat _**

**_You got nothing to lose,  
Don't be afraid to get down_ **

Breaking up sucks. At least everyone does it sometime in their life. It made me feel better knowing that somewhere in the world, someone was feeling just as crushed as I was. I've just got to move on and find someone new to be with. Even if it's just for tonight.

**_We break up it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay  
Let it go  
Get out there and find someone_ **

The first few weeks after the break-up, I called their **(AN: I had to use "their" since these are both Casey and Cappie's thoughts.)** phone a dozen times. I knew they wouldn't answer. I just wanted to hear their voice on the machine. I knew I would have to stop this if I was ever going to move on and find someone else. It was just hard.

**_It's too much to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
Now everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one_ **

Another night spent in Dobblers with random hook-ups trying to forget everything. Dancing the night away with someone else. I don't wanna be in love!

**_Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_ **

It's been almost two years now and alot has changed. My feelings never changed though.

**Cappie POV**

I had to talk to Casey; to tell her how I (still) felt. She told me she (still) felt the same way. We're back together now. Hmm...maybe being in love isn't so bad after all.

**_Now you know what to do  
So come on  
Feelin' good_ **


End file.
